


Just A Dream

by Faults_In_Our_Dreams



Category: High School - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Cuties, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faults_In_Our_Dreams/pseuds/Faults_In_Our_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both are in dragon form, Keanu waddles his way to the river, shifts into human form, gets naked, and just starts to skinny dip in there, ROFL, maybe Thar wants a little lovin', With Keanu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Keanu again! This time having some fun with Lothario, my reserved, somewhat troubled dragon. These two are another product of impromptu, random pairing.

Lothario wound amongst the trees, his mind preoccupied with millions of thoughts, all bouncing around and causing him one massive headache. He shook his head, though stopped upon hearing sounds of another dragon. What were the odds that two dragons would be in the same place at one time? No matter, he was interested in seeing who this dragon was. He took care from then out, until he reached the river and stopped, taking in the sight of the water dragon, and Thar stopped short. He was lithe, colored as a water dragon would be, but something from the way his eyes looked told him he was blind. A blind dragon? That wasn’t something one came upon often. Leaving the cover of the trees, he padded closer, his nostrils flaring as he drew in the others scent. “Who’s there? I can hear you, and smell you.” The other said, his voice whispering and bubbling, much like a brook would, and the fire dragon smiled softly.

Padding closer, the large, serpentine dragon wound his way around the water dragon, his muzzle brushing against the other’s in a whisper of motion, the softest of touches. He didn’t speak, only let the soft rolling sound in his chest speak for him. He meant no harm, and it showed as he wound closer and closer, brushing his muzzle against the other in soft caresses, at odds with the large dragon itself. He smiled to himself, his bright eyes locked onto the other male. “Okay, fine. Don’t talk. I’m going for a swim.” The other said, but Lothario huffed, winding closer until they were tangled together. “Hey” The other protested half-heartedly. “Fine, fine, just let Keanu go, will ya?” Keanu said, humor coloring that soft voice, and Thar did so, stepping away and pacing the bank of the river, shaking his head before he watched with wide eyes. Keanu had shifted back to his human form, and was stripping his clothes off, wading slowly into the deeper waters of the river. 

Thar blinked once, twice and shook his head slowly, shifting to his human form himself and stripping of his clothes, wading in after him, shuddering hard at the heat before he purposefully heated the water around him, creating a sauna like feeling amongst the rest of the cold water. The fire dragon walked closer to the water dragon, and smiled, caging him in his arms against the rock wall on the far side of the little inlet of the river. A low rumbling purr rolled in his chest as he nuzzled his face against the other’s neck, nipping and biting softly. Keanu arched beneath him with a soft breath, his expression one of surprise and curiosity. “Please, tell me what your name is?” The water dragon murmured, lifting one gentle hand to cup Lothario’s cheek. Thar pressed his face into the touch, but made no move to speak, nor do anything of that kind, instead preferring to show that one side of him no one else ever saw. Not now, not ever. Not even his family for the most part.

He was gentle as he pressed light, soft kisses over his smooth, creamy tan skin, earning little mews of pleasure from the blind dragon, learning the contours and dips of his surprisingly muscular form, feeling the water surround them on all sides, warm and welcoming, relaxing. Thar eventually worked his way down, and then began back up, moving towards his mouth unceasingly until he reached his destination. Pressing his lips against the other, he purred quietly, nipping softly at his lips and then gently running his tongue along the seam of the other’s lips, asking for entrance. Keanu’s lips parted on a soft breath, and Lothario pressed closer, his tongue meeting the others in a gentle askance, twining together even as he tasted of him, purring quietly. He ran his hands over the other’s form gently, learning his curves even as he wrung more little pleasured noises from the male against him, smiling softly.

It had been so long since he’d felt anyone’s skin against his own that he wasn’t hurting or just didn’t care about. Honestly, he knew that all he knew about this water dragon was his name, but he was gentle with him, something that inspired a tenderness he hadn’t shown any of his other lovers. And he wasn’t going to ruin this. He knew that as soon as he would go to enter the other male, he would lose that control he held firmly over his consciousness, and he wouldn’t do that. So instead he’d pleasure the both of them, without hurting him. Lothario curved his hand downwards slowly, working his way down until he held the other’s hard length in his hand. He stroked him slowly, softly, even as he teased the other with little stinging nips and soothing kisses. Keanu’s arms wound around his shoulders, holding him close even as he arched his neck for the fire dragon, purring softly himself as he moaned quietly.

The very fact that he was giving this gentle blind dragon pleasure without hurting him or losing control was gratification enough for him to grasp both their lengths in his hand, stroking his hand faster beneath the water, feeling his own pleasure building just as the pleasure within the other male built as well, causing his breathing to come in short, soft pants, writhing slightly even as his hips pressed up against his hand. With a cry, Keanu came, his eyes fluttering closed as he slumped back against the rock wall, and Lothario held him gently, his own release having broken free with the first evidence of the other’s. He smiled softly, bringing his head down to press his lips lightly to the other’s collarbone. “You never did tell me your name, handsome.” Keanu murmured, and Thar’s eyes widened in surprised. Keanu’s questing fingers felt the features of his face, even his surprised expression, and he chuckled. “Surprised?” He asked, and Lothario nodded slowly, letting him feel it before kissing the fingers that lingered around his mouth. “I can feel your control, your strength. The way your muscles press against mine, the way you hold grace and power in your movements. I can feel it, and I know now that you really are handsome.” Keanu said with a smile.

Lothario chuckled gently, nuzzling his face closer before pressing a gentle kiss to the male’s cheek, nibbling at his ear gently. “Thank you, Keanu.” He whispered, and then with another soft kiss to his lips, the fire dragon was gone, on the bank, gathering his clothes before shifting back into his dragon form and slinking away into the trees, his heart lighter than it had been in a while, even as he knew he was sated well enough not to have to worry about finding another partner in bed for a little while longer, if it meant being a good boy.


End file.
